


Mistletoe

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Chaos, Christmas, Comedy, Distant future, Drabble, Ex-Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Party, Realistic, Reunion, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, bold ong, cheek kiss moment, feel good, i miss them, includes past events, mission, other members are not that important, shy daniel, wanna one - Freeform, zero base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: It’s Christmas Party time, a Wanna One reunion at Zero Base. A day full of laughter, chaos, and merriment as expected.For Seongwoo, there’s something that’s giving him a headache. He has a mission to get his ex Daniel under the mistletoe for a little smooch, but fate just isn’t on his side.
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Kudos: 15





	Mistletoe

After several years, the graduates of Wanna One were back together in Zero Base for the first time since their split. They’d cleared their schedules and rented the same place they’d once filmed in on their own, each in charge of making arrangements for food/drink and activity of their own choice for a grand Christmas party.

They’d been too busy that year to meet for their annual reunion, so they’d voted in their group chat for a couple of ideas. This had been the winner by a long shot, the place that was the most joyous and prominent of all their memoires. Not only had it been re-watched but even mentioned by several members. It was described as their happiest time and the time that they felt they’d grown closer.

Zero Base had been where they were able to shed their idol shell and all the responsibilities that came with it. Here they were simply boys who liked to eat and play around with their extroverted friends. They were able to do anything they wanted and through that, they learned more specifically about each of the eleven boys’ personality and tastes.

Everyone (even now, so many years later) was so goofy and chatty that whenever they were together it was chaos. It had been that way even amidst their packed schedules. Thus, the good thing about working for their old company. The staff were always kept entertained by the chaotic, noisy bunch. Or so they’d heard. Which was why some staff were still supporting or working for them to this day.

Christmas carols played from a blue tooth speaker that was also a dancing Santa Clause. The eleven boys were in separate areas of the colorful multi-room complex, finishing up their preparations for the party or playing around with fun things that had been installed previously, such as a Karaoke machine and VR racing game which were the most popular.

Some were decorating the huge green Christmas tree with colorful ornaments, candy canes, and tinsel. Some were decorating Christmas cards at the table covered with a jumping reindeer in the snow cloth. Some were getting snacks prepared like carp shaped bean bread, gingerbread cookies, cupcakes, egg nog, hot chocolate, and kettle corn. One was sleeping in the red and green colored ball pit after harassing the leader’s polar bear and penguin collection in the ‘North Pole’ zone. Another was sleeping on one of those polar bears. The eldest ones were chattering and nagging. While the rowdiest, most active ones were dressed in blow-up Santa costumes, dancing and bumping each other’s giant bellies.

Everyone was wearing reindeer antlers or Santa hats, merrily going about their business while enjoying the company of their other family. Seongwoo while wearing a pair of red antlers and a matching plaid scarf was wondering around the largest room in the center, trying to figure out where was the best place to hang the mistletoe. He had a special mission that was different from the others who had to secretly take care of their monito and design a card to give out at the highlight of the party, just before they’d watch Home Alone together. That was that he wanted to confess his feelings for one of the other members with a sweet kiss under the spikey plant.

Well, it was more like re-confess. Because they’d dated before, ages ago. For roughly a year and a half. He’d continued liking that person, though he knew that he shouldn’t. It wasn’t easy because they were in different entertainment fields, which meant little time to see each other, and they had a lot at risk to lose if they got caught, considering they were rookies. So, they’d agreed to split and return to being friends on their last schedule with the group, for the sake of their careers.

Time passed and the nature of their messages slightly changed, more shallow, work-related, cheering related talks in the group chat than anything deep and honest in their private chat because that was less awkward. People that had known about their close relationship were careful not to mention it, no matter how much time passed or when they reminisced about the past when they had their schedules and lived together.

One thing time didn’t necessarily change was your feelings for a person. The fact he still loved and was attracted to that person was untouchable. Although _he_ might not feel the same way, this was the best chance, possibly his only one until the next reunion to say it, because he wanted to say it face to face.

Well, he wasn’t good at ‘saying’ his emotions. He’d always been better at simply showing them physically and then shyly admitting to them after. He was more of a person who preferred bold action or something like a sentimental letter, but that was in the case of fans or family, a person he liked was a bit... Though he’d written a card too, just in case he couldn’t scrape up the courage to get it out in a sincere fashion.

It was likely that he’d chicken out last minute and just be like ‘I like you…your black hair’ or something totally stupid and meaningless. Not that black hair didn’t suit him exceptionally well. There was no lie in that. He was hotter, more mature somehow. Like the successful, powerful BOSS that he indeed was.

**Attempt 1**

“Daniel. I can’t open this bottle for the life of me. Little elbow grease?” Seongwoo whined, catching Daniel’s attention after he came out of the bathroom.

“Oh. Sure. Wow, you even worked up a sweat haha. I thought you were working out these days.”

“I guess I need to do more.”

Daniel easily opened the bottle since, after all, Seongwoo was faking that he couldn’t open it. He had enough strength in his arms that he could open most bottles and jars now, but there had been a time when that wasn’t the case. Anything that required manpower, Daniel had done it for him, even though he was clumsy at times too.

It was fun to have that small trip down memory lane. They shared nostalgic, gentle smiles, almost getting lost in the sweet, warm pools of their attractively shaped eyes.

“I’ll pour it for you. Can’t trust Ongcheongie’s butterfingers, no way.”

Seongwoo laughed and scratched his neck, looking down in a bashful manner as Daniel poured the sparkling cider in the glass for him. Their fingers lightly touched while changing over the glass. Seongwoo subtly intertwined them, then grabbed his braceleted wrist.

“Come with me…” he commanded.

“Um, okay…Where?”

Although Daniel clearly felt like Seongwoo was being weird, he went along with his wishes anyway. He usually led but didn’t mind being led, especially if it was his closest friend. When they’d dated, Seongwoo had been more in charge and he’d been fine with that. Following him felt natural. Escaping for a date felt like the most amazing (those times they’d been filmed and those times they’d been successful spies, they were all planned out by this kitty mastermind).

“Just a couple of steps over here.”

“Are you trying to prank me?” the younger asked with narrowed eyes. “Eh, hyung, don’t be like this on Christmas. You should be nice, not naughty.”

Seongwoo merely mischievously grinned, tugging him by the arm until they were in position. He’d taped up the mistletoe at the lowest part of the entryway to the kitchen. Now they were directly under it.

“Naughty is more fun. You should know the best how I think. How I am behind the sweet first love mask.”

Daniel bit his thick lip, flushing holly from cheeks to ear tips. He couldn’t stand to look at Seongwoo’s intense, coal eyes after that comment as he was hit by obscene, thrilling images of so long ago.

He couldn’t forget but he HAD been trying to for years not to think so vividly of those times. Since there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Seongwoo was an actor, mainly involved in romance, the nation’s first love and heart stealer of thousands of girls. His career relied on that. He’d understood clearly what pursuing acting would mean for their relationship, but he’d kept meeting him until the very end with this tiny sliver of hope that Seongwoo might change his mind.

It was a shame that Seongwoo’s final decision was to stop the good thing they still had going, but he understood his fears and wish to be realistic. He wasn’t the sort to force a man to stay by his sides when he didn’t want to be. He’d coolly let him go, after a solid night of crying on his shoulder at their final dinner. Which unfortunately some sasaeng had leaked, one of his hugest moments of weakness that was meant to be private, just him and his boyfriend. Luckily, it hadn’t become an issue to the point it harmed Seongwoo’s career.

Those tempting comments just then were too much for anyone though. He wanted to flick him in the forehead and scold the elder for being so evil, playing around with a gay man like that. He’d have to be crazy if he thought he’d got any less attractive in his eyes. Actually, it was the opposite. Seongwoo was insanely handsome on screen. He’d bought the DVD sets and watched his dramas several times already, embarrassingly obsessed with his hyung’s stunning face in HD, big screen.

He may or may not have squeezed Ori a bit too hard out of jealousy during intimate scenes. Since they’d had a mutual, abrupt break up and remained in touch, somehow it felt like Seongwoo was his, so the jealousy came naturally.

He didn’t dare dream that Seongwoo’s words were seriously meant to tempt him into doing something crazy. Seongwoo was surely just messing with him. Revenge for all the times he’d teased him and probably because he hadn’t bought him a decent present. That was is own fault since he refused to say what he wanted. He couldn’t be flirting. Could he?

“Okay, stand right there. Now, look up.”

“Neh? Hyung, why are you like this…” The singer became flustered.

The charismatic, chic actor commanded, “Just do it, Niel-ah.”

Daniel looked up for just a brief second, but he wasn’t looking in the right direction. That was because he was distracted by the smell of smoke. He sniffed and scrunched his nose.

“Something smells like it’s burning…”

“Oh, you’re right. What’s that? Heol daebak…”

“Jihoon, turn the burner off quick!”

It turns out that Jihoon was having trouble cooking some red bean filled carp bread. That had been one of Daniel’s many side jobs, so he rushed to save the snacks before all the batter got spoiled.

**Attempt 2**

As they ate some snacks and drank holiday drinks in plastic party cups, they played the mafia game, which was as hilarious and chaotic as ever. Minhyun, the black horse, was the winner. He’d made it seem like he didn’t know how to play the game but actually it was all his own genius strategy. Jinyoung and Daehwi were great at lying as well. Seongwoo could have done better, but he was distracted by thinking what he should do next to complete his mission.

After that good time, they took a rest, relieving their slight headaches from all the guessing and observing they’d had to do. Daniel returned to sleeping in the ball pit. Just as before, the main thing he seemed to want to do was to sleep. Although his schedules weren’t as seemingly grueling, he had a lot of things to do in preparing albums and running a company on top of his idol related schedules, so it appeared he wasn’t getting the proper amount of sleep.

Seongwoo’s heart stung to see that, even more so because he only knew half about Daniel’s life compared to when they’d been roommates. Back then, they couldn’t hide anything from each other even if they’d wanted to. Nowadays, if he was in contact with any of them, the center--who had been through ten years of troubles within a couple years--tended to ask more than tell.

If he had more time and courage, he would at least have video called him and bothered him with questions like an interviewer until he spilled, since he understood that sort of private, bottled up personality all too well. There was no-one that they could open up to quite as they could each other since they were similar in many ways from personality, experiences, age, tastes, and interests.

He knew he hadn’t been the best of friends since he’d debuted, but it wasn’t intentional. During filming, he didn’t have much time for others, he just focused on his health and putting out a good project. He thought he might have more free time as an actor, but in reality it was about the same, just in different ways, involving a lot more personal worries and chores. In some cases, it felt worse since the projects could take up to eight months even to film and have him travel to other countries.

Recalling what he’d once done in Zero Base before, Seongwoo decided to at least return the favor. Even though Daniel wasn’t his monito, he wanted to take care of him like he had done often for two years. He slipped out of the bean bags and left the others, dragging an extra blanket from another room to the ball-pit area. He set it over the peacefully sleeping big guy, then curled up next to him with his head resting on his outstretched arm.

He’d been planning to make some ramen together just the way they liked it, but that plan was foiled since Daniel had passed out lightning fast. Not even a minute after he’d moved there, saying he was going to ‘rest his eyes a moment.’ He hadn’t even taken off his Santa hat.

“As usual, you fall sleep so fast…I wonder, can you still sleep all day long like a bear?”

Seongwoo murmured, smiling as he observed his cute sleeping face. Thankfully, it was fluffier than in the past, which meant he was eating properly and not on diets.

**Attempt 3**

Daniel was shocked when he opened his eyes. For some reason—perhaps, a Christmas miracle—his ex that he’d dearly missed on several occasions was in his arms, their faces pressed right up against each other. Their legs had become entangled and Seongwoo was laying on his arm. He had no hope of rolling away before Seongwoo found out. He was the sort to wake up easily. He had no choice but to stay still, blushing furiously with his heart pounding like an African drum.

It had been who even knew how many months since he’d even seen Seongwoo in person, so the visual shock was painful. As always, there wasn’t a being more ethereally beautiful in the universe. Luckily Seongwoo untangled himself and rolled away on his own accord, not seeming to mind, if he did know they’d been cuddling in their sleep. Daniel pretended as if he’d just woken up and hadn’t known he was there.

“Morning, hyung…” he yawned, peeking one eye open and stretching his limbs out like Patrick.

“Hmm, morning…I’m thirsty…” the brunette acting like a baby whined as he rubbed his long-lashed eyes.

“I’ll get you some water.” Daniel sat up, slightly sinking deeper into the cushion of plastic balls as a result with a soft rustle.

Seongwoo clung to his shirt, pouting his thin lips into a duck bill. “No…water’s boring…ramen…some spicy, warm broth…that’s way better…”

Daniel chuckled, tenderly rubbing his knuckle into the elder’s temple. “Aigoo, this baby. You got nagged for a whole year to drink water and you’re still refusing? Should I post about your refusal to drink water so that your fans will start nagging again?”

“Oh, please no. I literally got stressed just hearing the word itself. No more nagging, please. I’ll drink water after soup. Promise. Make me some ramen, please…”

“Okay, okay, Oncheongie baby. But I can’t make you anything unless you let me go.”

“Oh. Right. Woops.”

Seongwoo didn’t recall when he’d moved to cling to Daniel’s waist like a koala, but he released him quickly with a bashful look.

In the kitchen ten minutes later, Seongwoo held his arms around his stomach to stop himself from hugging Daniel’s broad back, which was extremely tempting and was something that had frequently happened in the past. His newest plan was after eating, he’d tell Daniel to get him a napkin and then he’d take it right in the exact spot, then act like he saw a bug on the ceiling, which ensured that Daniel would look up. Then, he figured he’d sneak a little peck when he looked down to say he didn’t see anything.

His stroke of genius plan again didn’t work out because before they’d even finished eating their ramen, they were interrupted by the other guys. They were done playing around apparently and wanted to play.

“Hey, remember when we did that ‘hold your laughter’ game? That was hilarious.”

“Yeah, I still remember Woojin with the rocking horse and Guanlin with the apron and Jisung with the pogo stick. Let’s do it again!”

“I’m SO in!” “Totally. Seconded.” “Technically, thirded. I’m fourthed.”

“Hmm, we don’t have as much stuff as we did back then, but I think I can manage something decently funny. I’m in.”

“Great! That makes six of us. Who else wants to? Put your hands up! That’s almost everyone. Seongwoo, Daniel, how about you?”

They were in the middle of slurping their last noodles and broth from the tin bowl. Seongwoo thought of kicking Daniel on the leg to signal him not to but he decided against it. When people were laughing like hyenas in the background, confessing didn’t seem that romantic. Not that he was a really romantic surprise person, that had always been more Daniel’s thing, but still. That would make him seem like he was joking around when he was sincere about rekindling their relationship.

“We’re in!” Daniel said for them, just assuming Seongwoo would be into that kind of thing since he was a goofball (or had been, he didn’t think he was such a comedian anymore).

The next hour they spent taking turns wearing their clothes funny ways or doing strange dances and expressions or performing slap stick comedy scenes in order to get the others to laugh. As before, it was hard for most of them to hold back with the other’s hilarious stunts. Daniel practically burst a gut, half the time laughing because of Sungwoon and Jaehwan’s characteristic, weird laughs.

Seongwoo secretly loved this idea because Daniel kept touching, clinging, and falling over him in the midst of his laughing fits. It was a great way to use natural skinship to make up for the many days they’d spent apart all at once. Next to his manager and co-stars in the midst of filming, physical contact was rare for him, though he was a little bit of an addict (nothing to compared to Daniel or Woojin though). After Seongwoo performed his simple skit, Daniel would burst into laughter seeing his face for a full twenty minutes after.

“Ah, hyung! I can’t stop picturing it! Why are you so hilarious?!”

“I don’t know. I think I’m just funny to you especially.”

The others commented on how it was a miraculous wonder how Daniel was still alive after rooming with Seongwoo for two years. They shared a similar, wicked smirk. Finally, Daniel had managed to curb his dorky giggles, sitting up yet not taking his hand off of Seongwoo’s knee as if he’d forgotten about it. It reminded Seongwoo of those touches on his shoulders or legs before that were clearly a subtle way to say ‘you belong to me.’ It seems he hadn’t fixed that habit or possessive personality fully, but that was a relief.

There’d been a lot of ‘unfunny’ things that they’d done together behind the ‘ongniel is science’ best friend pair’s closed doors. Jisung cleared his throat, pressing a drink to his flushed drinks. Because he knew better than anyone that how well Daniel had been ‘surviving’ there, like how they’d almost never slept apart as long as they weren’t warned they were filming something in the dorm. There’d been a lot of serious moments where they’d just drank alcohol and talked all night long about all sort of deeper things and shared not so light-hearted, comical stories.

They were different together than what some people thought. They weren’t always a bunch of childish goofballs, but were rather sensitive and mature. They just weren’t comfortable or felt like it was okay to show that side to most, considering their image and idol expectations and what the other guys thought of them as in the group, etc.

Daniel had certainly laughed a ton with Seongwoo, but he’d also cried, shared his worries and scars, and many other things. That’s why it wasn’t easy to sum up the nature of their relationship even now. They weren’t just friends but they couldn’t say they were brothers only either after being intimate and sharing every part of themselves inside and out, literally. Maybe that was why it was difficult to let go of those lingering feelings. They were different from other couples. They were much more intricately tangled, like that mess of red strings that had been scattered around their dorm in Wanna 1 Go.

**Attempt (?) 4**

The guys revealed their monito and exchanged Christmas cards, then started watching Home Alone. He wasn’t done coming up with a new plan, but the chance came to him sooner than he thought. Seongwoo was refilling popcorn when suddenly a large puppy man appeared around the fridge. The actor barely swallowed a squeal of glee upon suddenly presented with another opportunity to be alone with who he liked.

The singer half-whined, half praised in that signature deep, husky tone, “I really thought you were my monito, hyung. You’re acting is too good. Totally had me fooled.”

Seongwoo smirked while swirling the popcorn around, walking towards him. Daniel took some without asking, as ever huge hands able to take a ton at once.

“If I win, you take two steps back.” He raised up his fist, suggesting they play rock scissors paper.

“Suddenly? This mysterious guy never changes. You always did keep me on my toes with your weirdness.”

“I have a reason that you’ll know eventually. Rock, scissors…”

“Paper!”

They played, stepping back and forth like they were fencing in slow motion. All the while eating pieces of popcorn with crunching noises. Seongwoo abruptly stopped when he had Daniel just where he wanted him. Then he set aside the bown and grabbed his hands loosely. The younger became nervous, almond eyes flickering between their hands and Seongwoo’s impish expression.

“What are you up to now, you dashing villain?”

“Look up and you will see, gullible puppy boy.”

He merely looked up, which caused Daniel to look up too. Straight at the mistletoe which was dangling above them. Even with the movie in the background, it was silent enough the next minute that Seongwoo could hear Daniel swallow, quite hard. That was a promising sound.

“You know what this is?”

“Yeah…mistletoe, right?”

“You know what is tradition if you stand under it? What two people have to do?”

When he dropped his head to look at the brunette who was already looking at him quite intensely, even more dashing than he’d been in those charged kiss scenes in dramas, Daniel blushed deeply and let out squeaky laughter. He was overwhelmed by the idea of that romantic moment being directed on him, even if it was a joke.

“Hyung, why are you like this? Snap out of it. Was your eggnog that spiked?” He whined,

laughed, and attempted to step away but Seongwoo grabbed his arms surprisingly tight and swooped in dangerously close to his face.

“Let’s do it. It’s tradition. I’ll give you a kiss in place of a gift. Just a small one. Hand over that cheek. Come on. Give me your cheek.”

“Hyung, really! Stop joking! I’m fine, I don’t need that sort of gift! Ah, hyung! I’m shy!”

He was forced to succumb to getting a couple of light pecks on both his flushed cheeks, laughing and whining the whole way. The younger was too bashful and surprised that he was speechless. He looked down, standing still. Seongwoo took the chance to hug him lightly around the chest and whisper in his ear.

“Merry Christmas, Daniel. I like you. Again. No, still. I never stopped. That’s why I did this. Because it was the only way I could think of and the best timing. I don’t need any present this year, but just you. I couldn’t tell you that before. So, if you feel the same…Will you be my boyfriend?”

Daniel did nothing but hug him close or a long moment. Seongwoo rested on those familiar, comforting Pacific Ocean shoulders that felt even firmer than before, chewing on his lip anxiously. He desperately hoped that he wasn’t going to hear an answer he didn’t want to hear. It had been a long time of scraping courage and tossing his pride to do this and he wasn’t even confident that he’d be a good boyfriend that Daniel deserved.

But he honestly didn’t like how his life was without Daniel in it, not to mention he found himself to be duller and bored since living on his own, staying single, only working or doing things at home. He really couldn’t hold back his selfish desires anymore. He wanted that spark back in his life. He wanted that intimacy, that excitement, that companionship, someone to talk about his day with, to tell him good job and give encouragement and advice when he needed.

It was a risk to date in his field, but he couldn’t stand being alone anymore and there wasn’t anyone he was more into, that he trusted more than Daniel. It was either this guy or back to talking to his stuffed animals. He thought that he’d focused enough on his career which was going rather stable. Now he wanted to focus on romance, which he thought before that was a luxury that he couldn’t afford going into his new path.

He’d thought it was going to be too difficult, too dangerous, that they’d end up drifting apart or resenting each other because of busy schedules or rumors. He hadn’t realized it until he was going through hard times with the pressures of being a newbie actor with an unfair actor idol prejudice, especially his small slumps after his projects were done, but having someone he loved being there for him had been a necessity rather than a luxury.

Granted, Daniel was still there for him and would be more if he’d been honest about his anti issues and self-doubts in the past, but the thing was that he wasn’t all that comfortable reaching out due to their ‘exes’ boundary as well as he felt that it wasn’t fair to dump his feelings on someone who also had a lot of troubles he was constantly dealing with, also alone. When he thought about it though, if they were in a relationship again, they would both benefit. Because they’d have someone they could talk to whenever they needed. Not only that, but someone that they could hug. Sometimes that helped more than any fancy words could. They would no longer be fighting these dark, cumbersome things alone. And they shouldn’t even have to.

Somehow, he’d figured that Daniel still had feelings for him, but he could be wrong. That was slightly terrifying. That he’d finally admit the deepest secrets buried in his heart but that it damaged their friendship, making Daniel become more distant instead.

Seongwoo was in the middle of planning his escape route and what excuse to make up to the other guys, sure that this had been an error. When he found himself being abruptly twirled and pressed up against the fridge. They were in a place where no-one could see then. Now, Daniel’s hand was on his waist and neck, his lips hovering close as he directed the other’s head up, their warm breaths mingling as they spurt out from the exercise and thrill.

“Yes, hyung. I will.”

“Really?” Seongwoo couldn’t believe it, performing his strange kitten blink that Daniel had loved immensely.

They stared at each other’s crescent, sparkling eyes as they smiled brightly, chuckling shyly here and there. Daniel nodded and hummed positively. Then, Seongwoo grabbed Daniel’s shirt and jumped up on his toes. Daniel let his lips be taken, and then took in turn a few seconds later, slightly firmer and more heated. They tasted like eggnog, cake, and popcorn, a combination nearly as sweet as their private moment. Their kissed got greedier and noisier, soft, muffled moans slipping out at the corners.

**It was a VERY MERRY Christmas, needless to say. The day a couple was re-born.**

**Author's Note:**

> Have a merry Christmas, happy New Year and happy holidays!! It was short and I put it together in just a day, so it’s not much. But I figured we could use a little ongniel present. Since they’re showing up on the 24th, 25th again with contents. Stay healthy, everyone~


End file.
